No existe el amor
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Edward ha sufrido una decepción. Tiffany la mujer que iba a ser su esposa, lo engañaba con su mejor amigo Jacob Bishop. Edward huye y se refugia en Forks donde conocerá a Bella Swan.¿Podrá creer de nuevo en el amor? Todos humanos. O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

NO EXISTE EL AMOR.

Acababa de llegar a mi cabaña, estaba completamente devastado, sentía que el mundo había perdido color para mí, no había nada que pudiera aliviar mi dolor, mi corazón estaba roto y sangrante.

La mujer con la que me iba a casar, me engañaba con mi mejor amigo. Por eso me vine aquí, a este rincón apartado del mundo, un pueblo pequeño donde nadie sabe quien soy. Para poder olvidar. Me aparté de mi trabajo, de mi familia, de todo cuanto conocí. Si vivía en un mundo de mentiras, ese mundo no es para mí.

Pero desde este momento juro que jamás volveré a creer en el amor y menos en las mujeres, son traicioneras y mentirosas, pero no caeré otra vez. Ya no.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 HUNDIDO EN MI DOLOR

Llevaba dos días en ese rincón olvidado de Dios. Era justo lo que quería, olvido, Olvidar la traición de Tiffany, mi prometida, a dos días de nuestra boda, la encontré en la que iba a ser nuestra casa, la muy infeliz se revolcaba en nuestra cama con mi mejor amigo. Yo había ido ahí porque iba a dejar una sorpresa para ella, la amaba tanto, cuando entré sigilosamente al ver su carro, pensé en darle una sorpresa, y él que se llevó la sorpresa era yo.

Platicaban muy a gusto mientras se acariciaban desnudos sobre la cama. Me enfurecí pero guardé silencio.

-Y entonces que le vas a decir Tiffany ¡Amor vas a ser papá dentro de siete meses! No creo que sea tan tonto para creérselo.-le dijo Jacob mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Pues si ha sido tonto para creerse que era virgen, y que él fue el primero, imagínate con esto ¡ es pan comido!

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo piensas verme después?-le miró sarcástico

-Ay mi vida, pues como siempre lo hemos hecho, al gimnasio y a mis clases, a parte de que eres su mejor amigo y seguido estarás en nuestra casa. Jajaja-ambos se reían y eso encendió mi ira.

Abrí de un portazo y ellos se asustaron, ella se puso blanca del susto y él, no atinó a moverse.

-Con que un estúpido ¿no? Pues se les acabó el teatrito. No quiero volver a verte jamás Tiffany ó juro que te mato. Y tú maldito parásito, lo que eres me lo debes a mi. A si que ahora te largas y no vuelvas por la compañía. Espero que los dos sean muy felices, son iguales de sucios.

Tiffany recobró la sangre fría.

-Mi vida, no es lo que crees, yo te amo. Él me obligó-Edward le miró con desprecio.

-Muy tarde Tiffany, por ti, hubiera dado la vida, ahora sé que no vales un céntimo. Que te aproveche- Y salí de ahí sin volver la vista, los gritos y súplicas de Tiffany, me siguieron hasta que me alejé en mi auto. Llegué a mi casa y preparé maletas, hice llamadas pertinentes y cancelé la boda, despedí a Jacob de la compañía y cerré la casa y mandé cambiar las chapas de toda la casa. Dejé a cargo a mi ama de llaves bajo pena de mandarla a la cárcel si dejaba que Tiffany ó Jacob entraran en alguna de mis dos casas. Ella temblorosa obedeció.

Salí de mi casa, con el ansia de querer morir, pues no podía soportar el dolor. Recordaba sus palabras, recordaba las noches que pasamos juntos, cuando me juraba amor eterno, ¡qué tonto había sido! Peor ya no más. No lo creería jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 Forks

Llegué al anochecer a Forks, mientras veía los letreros, llegué a mi cabaña, estaba algo alejada de los demás, era un pueblo pequeño y no me conocían, la cabaña había sido de mi madre que había vivido ahí, hace mucho tiempo. Sólo la usaba muy de vez en cuando, tenia años que no había ido y ahora todo estaba tan cambiado, pero aún con eso, no dejaba de ser un pueblo tranquilo y pacifico. Era el lugar ideal para mí.

Llegué y abrí la puerta, metí mis maletas y vi que había mucho polvo, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Fui hacia la cocina y por supuesto que no había nada. Tuve que volver a salir para abastecer ó moriría de inanición antes que de dolor.

Fui a centro comercial y compré lo necesario incluyendo muchas botellas de whisky. En cuanto llegué y bajé las cosas, al estarlas bajando del auto, una muchacha iba llegando a la casa de enfrente, me miró con curiosidad y agitó la mano.

-Buenas noches- me dijo, le miré con rencor y me metí gruñendo maldiciones. Se quedó sorprendida y apenada se metió. No me sentí mal en absoluto, era una mujer y de seguro como todas, traicionera, esperando la oportunidad de hacer daño, pero no se la daría. Esa noche fue muy larga para mí. Y comencé a beber hasta que perdí la conciencia. Eso se repitió una semana seguida, no comía, solo tomaba hasta embrutecerme.

Esa mañana ó lo que yo creí era mañana, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando pude abrir los ojos, vi con sorpresa que estaba en una cama, en un hogar cálido y acogedor que no era el mío. Intenté levantarme pero estaba tan debilitado por la falta de alimento que me mareé y desistí de mi intento.

-Hola, ¿estas mejor?- Unos ojos chocolates me miraban con curiosidad, era mi vecina. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia en casa de esta chica?


	4. Chapter 4BUENOS VECINOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 BUENOS VECINOS

-Hola, ¿estas mejor?- Unos ojos chocolates me miraban con curiosidad, era mi vecina. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia en casa de esta chica?

No pude responder por la sorpresa. Pero creo que adivinó lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento, pero estabas gritando no sé que cosas en la calle, después al intentar llegar aquí, te golpeaste con las escaleras.-me miró con intriga. No dije absolutamente nada, aunque lo que ameritaba en esos momentos era una disculpa. No lo hice.

-Ten come un poco-Me puso una mesita de servicio y colocó un plato hondo con caldo que olía delicioso, mi estomago empezó a protestar y a exigir alimento. Había también una taza con humeante café, que fue lo primero que tomé, aunque me quemé la lengua porque estaba muy caliente, sentí un alivio delicioso en mi estomago. También tenía un plato con pan tostado, mantequilla y mermelada. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero me sentía abochornado y creo que ella se dio cuenta. Se levantó y sólo dijo:

-Te dejo cenar a gusto, si necesitas algo llámame por favor- Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, casi para cerrarla, volvió a abrirla para decir:

-Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella y con una cálida sonrisa se marchó cerrando la puerta.

-Empecé a devorar la comida y todo lo que había en la mesita, estaba mucho más hambriento de lo que imaginaba, después de comer, puse con mucho cuidado la mesita en el buró de al lado. Y luego de unos cuantos segundos me quedé profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente desperté y ahora si me constaba que era de mañana pues la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana frente a la cama. Ya tenía de nuevo otra charola con comida con olor delicioso. Ahora era un delicioso caldo con mucha verdura y pollo. Comí de buena gana y tomé todo el café que había en la cafetera.

Después de eso, me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para irme, era una desvergüenza lo que había hecho y la chica había sido demasiado amable al no correrme de su casa con mi comportamiento huraño. Me levanté y me puse la ropa, que ahora estaba limpia y seca. Eso me ponía en deuda con ella. Al salir de la habitación recorrí con curiosidad parte de la casa, estaba admirando un cuadro de Rembrandt una copia muy buena. La decoración era sencilla pero cálida y me sentía a gusto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- era Bella, que me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, cálidos y tiernos.

-¿Eh? …si por supuesto, yo…lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.-Le dije a manera de disculpa.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes-Se veía tan despreocupada y amable, era increíble que fuera tan amable, eso me hizo sospechar, pero me guardé mis sospechas.

-Si gustas te puedo acompañar a tu casa ó ¿quieres que llamé a alguien en especial?- sí demasiado amable diría yo.

-No, gracias, creo que mejor me voy, yo… ¿Cuánto te debo?-le solté groseramente pues no quería deberle nada a nadie y menos a una mujer, ¡con lo que había pasado!

* * *

Besos

**Bella Cullen H.**


	5. Chapter 5 INJUSTICIA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 INJUSTICIA.

Ella me miró enfadada y ofendida.

-No es nada, los buenos vecinos se ayudan entre sí.-Abrió la puerta en señal de que me marchara y salí furioso por su comportamiento. Entré a mi casa y seguía despotricando contra ella.

-¿Pero que se cree? ¿Qué pueden ser dueñas de uno por un favor? No jamás volveré a caer en semejantes tretas.- Subí a mi cuarto y vi pasmado lo que no había visto al entrar. La cabaña estaba limpia de cabo a rabo. Y había comida recién hecha en la estufa, los víveres estaban acomodados en la alacena y el refrigerador. Mi cuarto esta perfectamente ordenado y mi ropa acomodada.

Esto fue el colmo. Fui directo a su casa y golpeé la puerta, ella abrió extrañada por mi violencia.

No esperé respuesta simplemente le empecé a gritar muy enojado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa? ¿Quién te dio el derecho a entrar y tocar mis cosas? No quiero que jamás vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa, no te p…-Una sonora cachetada me derribó.

Mi mejilla ardía y mi cólera se esfumó al ver las lágrimas en la cara de Bella.

-Sólo trataba de ayudar. Ya veo que fue un error. Discúlpame por ser tan estúpida. Y para la otra si te golpeas ó te quedas dormido por la borrachera, no vengas a mi casa a dar lástima.-Sus ojos relampaguearon de dolor y furia. Me sentí miserable, ella cerró de un portazo tan violento que casi se rompen los vidrios de la ventana.

-Sí, eres estúpida. –Le contesté dolido. Yo no iría a pedirle perdón a pesar de saber que debía hacerlo.

Me marché lentamente a mi cabaña. Olía igual que en su casa, a limpio, a hogar, a calidez. Tomé una botella de whisky y tomé directamente de la botella, para no volver a cometer el mismo error, cerré con llave por dentro, así no podría salir aunque quisiera. Ya borracho rato después aventé las llaves y no supe donde cayeron, me importó un rábano.

No volví a salir en varios días, pero por desgracia, veía intercalado con mis visiones de Tiffany y Jacob, unos ojos chocolates que me miraban con reproche. Me sentí muy mal. Tenia que hacer algo para enmendar mi injusticia. Había desquitado con ella mi frustración.

* * *

**Pero que estupido es este Edward de verdad. Pobre Bella, pero todo lo que se hace se paga.**

**Mil gracias por leer mi fic, agradezco muchisimo el tiempo que se toman en leerlo y agradeceré mucho más los reviews que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. ya saben, haganme feliz, no les quita ni un minuto.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	6. Chapter 6DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 DE VUELTA ALA REALIDAD.

Una vez que decidí, no volví a tomar, debía estar sobrio para disculparme. Tres días después, me encontraba espiando su casa, hasta que de noche vi que llegaba, tenía una vieja camioneta, que parecía reliquia. Bajó de ella con víveres y entró con dificultad a la casa.

Quise ir a su casa pero los pies no me respondían, estaba clavado en el mismo lugar y no me podía mover, tenia una caja de chocolates y una rosa roja para disculparme, pero el problema estribaba en que me sentía completamente estúpido, no sabia que decir, además esos malditos recuerdos me hacían rabiar.

Bien, salí decidido y caminé hasta su casa, toqué el timbre y esperé nervioso.

Se abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro, no la culpo. Con gesto frío me miró. Esperando a ver que decía yo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-fue lo mejor que pude responder. Ella rodó los ojos y abrió más la puerta.

-Sólo espero que esta vez te comportes-me dijo molesta.

Entré, su casa olía tan bien, me gustaba ese olor, siempre cálida, con ese toque hogareño que yo deseaba para nuestra casa…oh, no. De vuelta al pasado., tendría que hacer algo, porque eso me estaba desquiciando.

Entró detrás de mi y me ofreció asiento y de dio una taza de chocolate caliente, hubiera preferido un whisky pero era tentar mucho a mi suerte.

Torpemente le di los chocolates y la rosa la aferré a mi mano y algo superior a mis fuerzas me hizo estrujarla, clavándome una espina, no importó. Mientras Bella agradecía los chocolates y se volteaba para ponerlos en la repisa, metí la rosa en la chamarra, empezaba a sangrar mi mano. No me había dado cuenta.

Cuando tomé de nuevo la taza de chocolate, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y corrió por unas gasas y alcohol. No supe bien, hasta que me tomó la mano y la limpió, la espina se había clavado hondo y no podía sacarla tan fácilmente, tuvo que traer unas pinzas y abrió otro poco, sangró pero pudo sacar la espina. Yo miraba embobado su dedicación mientras trabajaba con cuidado para no lastimarme, era muy diestra en eso. Una vez curado y vendado, me dio una nueva taza, no preguntó como me lastimé ni de donde salió la espina, me moría de curiosidad saber que pensaba, pero no preguntaría. Preferí callarlo.

Era una mujer muy agradable, sencilla y sola. No vi fotos de familia ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco me sentí con valor para preguntar. Después de un rato, me levanté y ella me sonrió. Era muy bonita, esa sonrisa la hacia ver tan delicada y femenina, tal dulce, como las mujeres de otro tiempo que sólo rebozan dulzura hacia los demás, no quise ahondar en esos pensamientos y preferí retirarme.

-Gracias por todo, creo que no merecía tanta amabilidad de tu parte-le dije al final

-Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad- y me sonrió de nuevo, pero esas palabras me quemaron como hierro candente.

-No, yo no creo en segundas oportunidades-le espeté y me fui dejándola sorprendida.

* * *

Pobrecita Bella, tiene que pagar por las tarugadas de otra. En fin veremos que más podrá hacer nuestro atormentado Edward,

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: LOQUIBELL y Saraah.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	7. Chapter 7 EQUIVOCACIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 7 EQUIVOCACIONES

Al llegar a mi casa, me tumbé en la cama y pensé como seria mi vida, si hubiera continuado aquel engaño. Hubiera hecho alguna atrocidad, al enterarme, aunque pensándolo bien, ninguno de los dos lo merecían, ella había sido el amor de mi vida y él mi mejor amigo. Quitando eso, me quedaba: nada.

Pasaron dos semanas más. En ese tiempo vi a Bella que afanosa iba y venia en su camioneta. A veces tardaba hasta el anochecer, otras llegaba después de la comida. Me intrigó el hecho de lo que hacia, eso me hizo salir de mi encierro y salir para averiguar algo de ella.

Sin embargo mi curiosidad provocó un malentendido.

Esa noche estaba esperando a Bella, sabía que si no llegaba después de la comida llegaría cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Esperé junto a la ventana, tenia listos unos sándwiches que había preparado, sí, sólo eso podía hacer, pero era mejor que nada. Al escuchar el estruendo de su vieja camioneta, me acerqué ala ventana con discreción. La vi bajar con varias bolsas, despensa, es lo más seguro.

Sin embargo para mi sorpresa una figura masculina se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, era enorme y temí lo peor, la calle estaba desierta, salí como bólido justo en el momento en que la figura se hallaba a dos metros de ella y no se daba cuenta por abrir la puerta.

-¡CUIDADOOOO!-Y me arrojé sobre el intruso, caímos al suelo y nos agarramos a golpes, mientras Bella tiraba las bolsas y corría hacia nosotros.

-¡Noooo, basta Edward, es mi amigo!.-Me gritó y al momento paramos ambos, el otro hombre moreno, me miraba con disgusto. Estábamos listos para otro puñetazo cuando:

-Jacob, alto, es mi vecino. Lo conozco- su dulce voz se dejó escuchar y ambos nos levantamos sin dejar de vernos con desconfianza. Al quedar de pie, el tipo me llevaba como cuarenta centímetros de ventaja. Eso no me amedrentó, si ella hubiera estado en peligro no me hubiera importado que midiera cinco metros.

Rato más tarde aclarado todo, estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa junto a la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente.

Jacob, su amigo de años y de la reserva de La Push, platicaba animadamente con ella mientras los escuchaba como describían algunos lugares que conocían.

Me sentí como un intruso, ante la familiaridad de ese hombre con ella, tal vez imaginaba cosas pero él no la veía como amiga, se le notaba el amor que destilaba por sus ojos, a lo mejor ella sólo quería jugar con él, de pronto una oleada de celos me invadió. Ella era tan dulce, tan buena, que no podía creer que fuera verdad.

Esos sentimientos me carcomían el alma y decidí marcharme. Di las gracias y de nuevo me disculpé con Jacob y salí hacia mi cabaña. Una hora después estaba en mi cama, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Era Bella que me traía mi cartera, se me había caído en la lucha y ella la había recogido, pero había olvidado dármela al marcharme.

-Lo siento, pero cuando Jacob se fue, me di cuenta que no te la había dado. Aquí tienes-me tendió la mano y la cartera, la tomé lentamente mientras veía sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta de la hermosa mirada que tenia, algo brotó en mí, una neblina cubrió mis sentidos y me sentí atraído hacia su boca como un imán.

* * *

oHHH que tierno Edward, pero a ver si no la riega, porque ya se le esta haciendo costumbre, jijiji.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: LOQUIBELL y Saraahdemos. Mil gracias preciosas por sus comentarios

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	8. Chapter 8 RECHAZO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

_Cap.8 RECHAZO._

_-Lo siento, pero cuando Jacob se fue, me di cuenta que no te la había dado. Aquí tienes-me tendió la mano y la cartera, la tomé lentamente mientras veía sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta de la hermosa mirada que tenia, algo brotó en mí, una neblina cubrió mis sentidos y me sentí atraído hacia su boca como un imán._

_Ella se quedó muy quieta, sorprendida pero quieta y me miró de una manera que no sabría explicar, de pronto sin ser dueño de mi mismo, la tomé por la cintura y lenta muy lentamente la acerqué a mí, su boca me incitaba a probarla mientras su dulce aroma me inundaba los sentidos._

_En el momento que toqué sus labios fue algo, desconcertante, una carga de electricidad brotó de sus labios que hizo que los besara con ansias, su boca apetecible se abrió para dejarme saborearla, fue un beso lento, intenso, cargado de muchas emociones desconocidas para mi._

_Cuando separé mi boca de la suya, ella me miraba sonriente. Y volví a besarla otra vez, ella se dejó besar y correspondió a mi beso, su cuerpo se amoldó al mío y después nos separamos._

_-Me gustas Edward, me gustas mucho-dijo ella en tono meloso. Sin embargo yo no podía decir nada, me quedé estático y reaccionando ante lo que había hecho._

_Ella esperaba que dijera algo, pasaron unos minutos en que no dije nada, solo la miraba sorprendido. Entonces me di la media vuelta y cerré. Sí sé que fue muy estúpido, pero ya lo había hecho._

_Ella con los ojos llorosos, se regresó a su cabaña y cerró de un portazo. No me volvió a dirigir la palabra, me sentí muy miserable, pero no podía creer que ella sintiera algo por mi, además sin contar que el maldito amigo se llamaba Jacob y que la miraba con amor, me entró un odio irracional hacia ellos._

_Me imaginé que si llegaba a algo con ella, me engañaría con este otro Jacob, todo estaba muy previsible, por eso, sentí pánico, pánico de saber que me estaba enamorando y eso no podía ser._

_Debía terminar con este sentimiento de una buena vez_

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: LOQUIBELL, mil gracias hermosa, tus comentarios son de verdad muy lindos he inspiradores. besos


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 ENFRENTAMIENTO

Me imaginé que si llegaba a algo con ella, me engañaría con este otro Jacob, todo estaba muy previsible, por eso, sentí pánico, pánico de saber que me estaba enamorando y eso no podía ser.

Debía terminar con este sentimiento de una buena vez. No volví a verla en un mes. Poco después salía a comprar la despensa cuando un golpe me tomó por sorpresa.

Derribado miré hacia la enorme figura que me miraba con odio, era Jacob Black. Estaba muy extrañado por su reacción, no tenía ningún problema con él. ¿o sí?

-Párate infeliz, te voy a ajustar las cuentas-su voz destilaba verdadero odio, lo que me dejó más confuso.

-¿Y puedo saber porqué?-le pregunté mientras me incorporaba, no le temía y le haría frente.

-No sé qué demonios le hiciste a Bella, pero esto no se queda así- nuevamente su mano derecha buscó mi mandíbula, pero lo evité.

-¿De que estas hablando? Tiene como un mes que no la veo.-su mirada se hizo más feroz.

-No me interesa, algo le hiciste por que esta muy mal. Sé que fuiste tú miserable, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, que solo causarías problemas.

-Un momento, -eso me alarmó-¿cómo que esta mal? ¿Esta enferma?-mis preguntas no le hicieron bajar la guardia.

-Eso no te incumbe estúpido-y se abalanzó sobre mi, rodamos y durante unos minutos nos enfrascamos en una pelea sin cuartel, hasta que una voz nos dejó quietos.

-¿Pero que demontres están haciendo ustedes dos?-era la voz de Bella, llegaba con una bolsa de vivieres y la verdad se veía muy pálida y ojerosa, más delgada.

-Jacob ¿se puede saber porque lo atacaste?-su mirada triste fulminó al grandulón que solo alcanzó a decir.

-él...yo...y pues...peleamos-ella le miró sin creerle, a mi no me dio una sola mirada.

-Pídele disculpas Jacob, no tienes porqué agredir a la gente. Te puedes meter en un problema serio-me dolió que ni siquiera me haya visto, pero sabia que ella estaba enojada conmigo.

-Jacob…-le dijo ella en tono de reproche, él me miró con odio una vez más.

-Lo siento-a duras penas pudo decir la frase, mientras yo no dejaba de ver a Bella que no me miró en absoluto

-No hay problema-le espeté con furia contenida, esto todavía no se acababa y él me debía una, ahora debía hablar con ella, pero no frente a él, cuando quise darle las gracias, ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa y Jacob detrás de ella sosteniendo la bolsa. Entraron sin decir más.

Me fui a mi casa y desde mi ventana miraba a su casa, rato después Jacob salía de ahí, era el momento sólo que no me atreví, Si iba a su casa corría la suerte de que ella me cacheteara y con justa razón, debía encontrar un lugar neutral.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que hoy no las anote, perdi la hoja, pero sé quienes son, leo cada comentario suyo, besos


	10. Chapter 10 INTRIGA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 INTRIGA

Me fui a mi casa y desde mi ventana miraba a su casa, rato después Jacob salía de ahí, era el momento sólo que no me atreví, Si iba a su casa corría la suerte de que ella me cacheteara y con justa razón, debía encontrar un lugar neutral.

Ahora lo tenía decidido. La seguiría a su trabajo y por fin sabría en que trabaja… Sí esa era una muy buena idea.

A la mañana siguiente esperé pero no salió, al siguiente tampoco, al tercer día yo ya estaba desesperado. No la había visto para nada salir y temía que algo le pudiera pasar. Estaba a punto de salir e ir a tocar su puerta cuando Jacob el enorme amigo de Bella, llegó con otro hombre y un maletín, era un doctor.

Parecía animal enjaulado. Daba vueltas constantemente esperando a que se fueran para saber que le pasaba. Me pareció una eternidad, primero salió el doctor y Jacob lo acompañó hasta su coche, luego regresó a la cabaña, y al anochecer, por fin se marchó, lo que me impidió ir, fue ver que él salía solo, no lo acompañaba ella, eso me entristeció y me hizo pensar que estaba más mal de lo que había dicho él. Decidí ir a verla aunque fuera por la ventana.

Caminé con sigilo y no pude ver nada en la salita de su casa ni en la cocina. Sin embargo no me daría por vencido. Trepé a un pino para poder alcanzar la ventana de su recamara, donde se encontraba ella recostada y sumamente pálida, tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas y dormitaba intranquila, parecía murmurar cosas, sudaba. Tenía fiebre ¿Cómo era posible que la dejaran sola en ese estado? Iría a ayudarla, pero en ese momento escuché voces, de nuevo alguien entraba a su casa, era Jacob y otra persona, me tuve que esconder bien, porque podían verme si me quedaba ahí, pero tampoco pude bajar, sólo me quedó subir.

Para mi buena suerte, alguien abrió la ventana. Era una voz de mujer.

-Necesita que se ventile un poco la habitación Jacob. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella. No me moveré de aquí, sólo deja prepararle la cena. después de eso, me sentí aliviado. Iba a estar vigilada, así que con cuidado una vez que bajaron, me apresté a bajar también. Y luego me fui a mi casa. Tenia que verla, no importaba lo que pasara, debía verla.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU, loquibell, mil gracias hermosa por tus lindas palabras. Te quiero.


	11. Chapter 11NEGACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 NEGACIÓN.

-Necesita que se ventile un poco la habitación Jacob. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella. No me moveré de aquí, sólo deja prepararle la cena.- después de eso, me sentí aliviado. Iba a estar vigilada, así que con cuidado una vez que bajaron, me apresté a bajar también. Y luego me fui a mi casa. Tenia que verla, no importaba lo que pasara, debía verla.

Cuando vi que por fin se iba Jacob, me cercioré de que no volvería pronto, y luego llevando una caja de chocolates me encaminé a la cabaña de enfrente.

Toqué y de inmediato la chica morena y simpática me abría la puerta.

-¿Si?- me miró con ojos escrutadores.

-Hola vengo a ver a Bella-le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Mientras ella me veía con simpatía.

-Lo siento muchísimo pero no puede verla, esta enferma-su gesto me volvió loco de angustia.

-¿Es grave?-ella dudaba.-Aún no lo sabemos, deben pasar 72 horas para saber si es ó no paperas.

Eso me asustó, no era cualquier cosa, debía verla, les gustara ó no.

-Necesito verla, por favor-ella dudó un momento pero vio los chocolates y me sonrió con afecto.

-Bien, solo un rato… si se entera Jacob-le interrumpí agradecido.

-Jamás se enterará, muchas gracias.-Entré como bólido a su recamara y ahí estaba ella, sudaba y tenia fiebre, al parecer deliraba.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, por favor no. Déjame, te lo suplico...no diré nada...por favor-se agitaba dolorosamente en cama, era un esfuerzo el que hacia al hablar, pero seguía hablando.

-No, por dios, déjame ir, te lo suplico...no le diré a nadie.-le miré asombrado ¿que le había pasado? ¿Se habían atrevido a hacerle daño? ¿pero quien?-en eso entró Emily con un tazón de caldo para ella, me miró con condescendencia y luego dijo.

-No soy quien para decírtelo, pero veo que la quieres.-Su observación me dejó perplejo, pero no pude negarlo ya que era cierto.

-Ella fue atacada hace tres años y la dejaron muy lastimada. Todos pensamos que se iria de aquí y no regresaría pero regresó y se quedó.-Hizo un suspiro sonoro y siguió.

-Ella dirige la escuela para niños especiales: sordomudos. Es una pequeña fundación que ella y otras personas iniciaron, aunque aquí les va mal, no tienen tanto apoyo como quisieran, lo malo del asunto es que lo hicieron en la reservación y no faltó quien se opusiera, de ahí vino el ataque, aunque Jacob llegó, no pudo alcanzar a nadie, todos se fueron. La llevamos a una clínica y se recuperó. Yo tenia miedo de que dejara la escuela ya que mi hijo es uno de sus alumnos, y nadie más se ha ocupado por nosotros, sólo ella. Y mírala, pensar que fue uno de nuestros niños quien la contagió.

Eso me dejó boquiabierto, jamás esperé que ella hubiera pasado algo así, eso fue demoledor.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:LOQUIBELL preciosa


	12. Chapter 12ACEPTACION

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 ACEPTACIÓN.

Eso me dejó boquiabierto, jamás esperé que ella hubiera pasado algo así, eso fue demoledor.

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Bella había sido atacada por malditos ignorantes y aún así ella siguió adelante. No lo entendía.

A pesar de haber sido grosero con ella, seguía dándome la oportunidad, una oportunidad que yo no merecía, una, dos veces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella me daba oportunidad y yo no quise dársela?

Porque era un estúpido ciego y egoísta. Sólo pensé en mi, y en mi dolor y nunca me di cuenta que había más personas que también sufrían y sin embargo se reponían.

Me hundí en mi dolor y no permití nada más, no quise un poco de sol, en medio de mis tinieblas, no quise un poco de calor y esperanza en medio de la desolación. Fui un verdadero estúpido. Sin embargo, tenía que remediar todo este lío. No podía dejarla así.

Ahora me sentía como un infeliz cobarde que atacó a una hermosa chica simple y sencillamente porque ella si daba otra oportunidad. En realidad era una sabandija, tenia que hacer que me perdonara y no sabía como lo haría pero lograría su perdón.

Todos los días iba a visitarla, porque si, tuvo paperas, yo no corrí peligro, pues me habían dado de chico, y no me importaba de todos modos, estar con ella era lo más importante. Al principio ella me miró asombrada y apenada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Visitando a la chica más linda que he conocido.-Su mirada se entristeció y volteó el rostro al lado opuesto.

-¿Te molesta que venga?-me martirizaba que me dijera que sí, tendría que irme y no deseaba hacerlo.

-No quiero que estés aquí por lastima-eso me dolió.

-Jamás lo haría Bella, estoy aquí porque me preocupas, y porque...porque...somos vecinos, y como buen vecino quiero hacer algo bueno por ti.-Me golpeé mentalmente, pero no pude decirle en ese momento lo que sentía, no tuve el suficiente valor para decirle que me gustaba, que sentía una sensación de paz al estar a su lado. Algo que desde hace mucho no tenia.

Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos chocolate, iba a decir algo, pero alguien interrumpió.

-¿Qué demonios hace este tipejo aquí?-era la voz de Jacob y estaba realmente furioso.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:loquibell hermosa


	13. Chapter 13COMPLICACIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 COMPLICACIONES

Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos chocolate, iba a decir algo, pero alguien interrumpió.

-¿Qué demonios hace este tipejo aquí?-era la voz de Jacob y estaba realmente furioso.

-Calma Jacob, vino a verme. Así que compórtate.-Jacob la miró furioso pero en seguida cambio su semblante por otro más dulce. Le traía unas flores, que Emily colocó en un florero junto a Bella.

Se sentó frente a la cama de Bella y el muy desgraciado no se movió de ahí. Tuve que platicar con ella de tontería y media, sin poder decir lo que en verdad quería. Al final al ver que después de una hora no había muestras de que se fuera, me tuve que despedir yo.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella, cuídate mucho-y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella me agradeció la visita y dijo que me esperaba mañana. Eso estaba bien, no me corría, pues yo esperaba eso. Sin embargo un ángel como ella, era incapaz de eso. Me levanté y salí de ahí.

En al puerta Jacob me alcanzó.

-No vuelvas por aquí, es lo mejor para ti.-me dijo con tono amenazador. Sonreí en su cara y se quedó perplejo.

-Pues mientras ella lo desee, yo seguiré viniendo y ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá.

-Eso lo veremos-murmuró con ferocidad Jacob.

-Bien, lo veremos-le dijo con una nota alegre en mi voz. Y me fui a mi casa. Al estar dentro de mi casa, una llamada cambio mis planes inmediatos. Requerían de mi presencia pues había problemas legales. Tuve que salir esa misma noche mientras escribía apresurado una carta para Bella, se la entregué a Emily y me fui.

Tarde más de mes y medio en regresar, pero siempre enviaba cartas a Bella. Estaba desesperado por volver, sin embargo me retuvieron más tiempo pues Jacob (mi ex amigo) había interpuesto una demanda por despido injustificado y muchas otras cosas y Tiffany me había acusado de faltar a mi promesa de matrimonio.

También quería pensión alimenticia y otras cosas más. En suma querían quedarse con todo.

Pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:LOQUIBELL y Tatis, bienvenida preciosa Tatis. Mil gracias a ambas por ocmentar

besos


	14. Chapter 14TARDE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 TARDE

Deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible, cuando por fin el abogado me dijo que podía regresar, pero que en unas tres semanas debería volver, no me importó. Yo ansiaba volver al lado de Bella.

Cuando por fin estuve al volante, hubiera deseado que fuera avión para llegar más rápido, llegué de madrugada. Lo que más anhelaba era verla, pero tuve que contenerme hasta que amaneciera.

Cuando salió el sol, no pude más y corrí a su casa. Toque durante un buen tiempo y nadie abrió. Me regresé pensando que tal vez llegaría más tarde.

Sin embargo no llegó en todo el día. Hasta la noche. Iba acompañada de Jacob y me hizo sentir celos, celos de que ese tipo hubiera aprovechado mi alejamiento forzoso de ella.

Sin embargo, tuve la suficiente sangre fría para esperar al día siguiente.

Temprano toqué a la puerta.

-Edward-Bella me miró asombrada y me invitó a pasar. De inmediato acepté.

-gracias Bella, ten, esto es para ti-le obsequie otra caja de chocolates, pero estos era importados y una figura hermosa de cristal, era un ángel.

-¡Es precioso! — exclamó ella y me alegró ver que le gustaba, lo colocó en la chimenea a la vista de todo. Su sonrisa afectuosa me contagio de alegría.

-Gracias por avisar-me dijo ella y supe que Emily le había dado las cartas y recados. Suspiré aliviado por eso.

-Gracias a ti, pero ahora tenemos que hablar.-Ella me miró seria y con duda sin embargo asintió y preparó café para ambos, tenia mucho que decirle y lo mejor era empezar desde el principio.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando, bueno al menos yo, no quería dejar pasar nada, ya había sufrido mucho y no quería malos entendidos. No con ella.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:LOQUIBELL gracias hermosa por tus comentarios.**

**besos**


	15. Chapter 15NOVIAZGO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 NOVIAZGO

-Sabes Bella, desde que te conocí he hecho las cosas mal.-ella me miró con gesto serio pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Me he comportado como un patán, tú eres tan dulce, tan buena.-Bajé la vista apenado pues era la verdad, había descargado con ella toda mi frustración y mi enojo. Y sin embargo Bella fue buena y condescendiente conmigo. Nunca sabría hasta que punto, pero yo remediaría las cosas.

-Creo que no haya nada más que decir-Bella sonrió y todo se iluminó a su alrededor, como un aura de luz celestial.

-Yo...quería preguntarte si...tu...bueno si yo... o sea que...-ella me miraba divertida, vaya lío, yo hecho nudo con la lengua y ella reía, pero era una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia…?-lo había dicho, me sentía como un estúpido colegial, abochornado por pedirle a la chica soñada que fuera mi novia, pero era la verdad, ella me hacia sentir tan diferente, tan feliz, que mientras ella pensaba, fue una eterna agonía para mi. ¿Y si me decía que no? No quería ni pensar en esa opción, por mi mente pasaron funestas cosas que me dejaron helado.

Sin embargo una sonrisa se fue formando en su hermoso rostro y asintió alegremente.

-Si, si acepto Edward, quiero ser tu novia.-Entonces la estreché entre mis brazos esfumándose así toda la angustia y el miedo, dejando paso a la dicha, a la felicidad. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y le di un tierno beso para sellar nuestro noviazgo. Ella correspondió de manera dulce, como toda ella.

-¿Qué te parece si para celebrar nos vamos de paseo?-le sugerí, tenia que compensar todo lo malo que había hecho. Seria poco para lo que ella merece. Asintió y esperé a que se cambiara de ropa.

Una vez lista, íbamos a salir, cuando abrió la puerta y Jacob estaba a punto de tocar, su rostro se iluminó al verla, pero rápidamente pasó a una negra sospecha y finalmente a la furia en cuanto me vio.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-le reclamó airado. Eso me molestó. No la trataría así.

-No le hables en ese tono-me miró enfurecido y de inmediato a ella.

-Pregunte Bella ¿Qué demonios hace este tipo aquí?-Me tomó por la chamarra y casi me hizo levantar los pies, pues era enorme. Bella molesta lo encaró.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Jacob, sólo te diré que es mi novio.-De inmediato me soltó. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella. De inmediato su semblante mostró una infinita tristeza y decepción, para mis adentros me sentí mal, porque si hubiera estado en su lugar me hubiera sentido igual.

Me apartó de un manotazo y se puso frente a ella, le tomó por los hombros y:

-Bella ¿estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?-su voz se quebró en la última palabra mientras ella asintió y le dijo:

-Sabes muy bien, que siempre seremos amigos Jacob, sólo eso te puedo ofrecer, siempre lo has sabido.-Él la soltó, aunque yo estaba ya a su lado, a punto de quitárselo de encima. La mano de Bella buscó refugio en la mía. Jacob no dijo más. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Abracé a Bella para darle consuelo.

-Lo siento Edward, no quería que esto pasara.-murmuró con desconsuelo. Se veía que lo estimaba mucho.

-Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Bueno… si lo es-ella volteó y se me quedó mirando estupefacta.

-Si no fueras tan hermosa, no tendrías tantos admiradores-eso hizo que se relajara y sonriera un poco.

-Bien ¿nos vamos?-asintió y salimos de ahí, la llevé a un lago de paseo y en una lancha estuvimos buena parte del día, platicando de nosotros. Hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

-Bien señorita es hora de comer.- dejamos el bote en el muelle y nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante que ella conocía. Fue una comida deliciosa. No creí estar tan a gusto en su compañía pero en verdad fue una delicia. A su lado el tiempo volaba y yo me resistía a alejarme de ella. Al llegar a su casa, me ofreció una taza de té y acepté. Así pasó el tiempo y mi amor por ella creció más.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:RociodePeru, maidharu28, Roxy, estrella, elsa. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	16. ASOMBRO

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap. 16 ASOMBRO

Lo que hubiera sido una noche maravillosa y única terminó con una llamada para Bella, su padre estaba grave en el hospital. Nos arreglamos la ropa y salimos, yo la llevé porque ella estaba muy angustiada, temblaba demasiado para poder manejar y yo no la dejaría sola jamás.

—No te preocupes amor, tu padre estará bien, lo verás y quedarás más tranquila.

Luego de un inquietante silencio de parte de ella, y mi concentración por llegar, finalmente dijo:

—Debes saber Edward que mi padre me abandonó cuando tenía tres años, mi madre murió en un accidente poco tiempo después y yo quedé bajo la tutela de mi padrino. Mi padre se casó con una mujer de la tribu quileute: Sue Clearwater y se fueron lejos, dejándome a mí, aquí. Billi Black mi padrino y padre de Jacob se hizo cargo de mi, igual de Leah, hasta que pude encontrar trabajo y salí de la reservación. No quería ser una carga para ellos, ya les debía demasiado—No podía creer lo que Bella me decía, cómo era posible que su propio padre la abandonara tan fácilmente, sin ningún escrúpulo. Eso hizo que enfureciera contra su padre.

—Por eso Jacob es tan posesivo conmigo, convivimos durante años, y no solo yo, también la hija de Sue: Leah. Ambas fuimos abandonadas por nuestros padres, pero acogidas por la tribu. Billy jamás le perdonó a mi padre su traición…—mi cara de asombro debió decirle como me sentía ante todo aquello.—Sue era esposa de Harry Clearwater uno de los lideres de la tribu, y cuando escaparon, él enfermó y murió. Leah jamás ha perdonado a su madre por eso y se ha amargado la vida.

Frené en seco y Bella casi choca con el tablero del auto.

—¿Y así quieres ir a verlo?—ella con el rubor en su rostro:

—Es mi padre, y es la primera vez desde que me dejó que me habla. Necesito verlo. Sólo eso.

Arranqué de nuevo con una nueva frustración y desacuerdo, tenía ganas de dar vuelta y que ella no tuviera el dolor de ver a ese malvado. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón, tenía que verlo. Eso me hizo querer sincerarme con ella, ella no sabía nada de mi vida pasada, sólo que la amaba y que iba de viaje a arreglar situaciones que nunca le aclaré. Ahora conocía casi toda su vida, pero ella aún no me conocía a mi. Lo arreglaría pronto.

En menos tiempo del pensado llegamos al hospital. Bajó lentamente del auto y ya me tenía sosteniéndola, tenía miedo que fuera a desvanecerse de la impresión.

—Señorita… ¿el señor Charles Swan?—La recepcionista hojeo una libreta y buscó el nombre.

—Acaba de salir de quirófano. Vaya a la sala de espera, ahí algún doctor le dará informes.  
Caminamos hasta la sala de espera, donde los fríos asientos blancos nos dieron una triste bienvenida. Me iba a sentar, cuando percibí movimiento en un rincón. Una mujer se levantó y miró a Bella.

—Bella… — Yo abracé aún más fuerte a Bella para que sintiera protección, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Sue!—fue lo único que dijo, la mujer caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, mirando únicamente a Bella. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de mi Bella, alguien más entró a la sala:

—¡Tú! —Una joven de rostro bello pero marcado por un rictus de amargura me hizo pensar que era Leah. Bella volteó a verla y su mano se extendió hacia la joven. Ésta la miró con desprecio y Bella dejó caer la mano suavemente, con mucha tristeza. La mujer dio entonces un paso hacia la chica, mientras veía lo que quería hacer: acercarse.

—Por favor hija…. —su mano temblorosa quiso tocarla, pero ella se revolvió furiosa.

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques!— Eso le sentó mal a la mujer porque las lagrimas afloraron a su rostro.

—¡Perdóname hija…!—musitó pero pudimos escucharla perfectamente.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! Jamás ¿me escuchas? Jamás lo haré, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida, si vine aquí fue para que no pisaras la tribu, nadie te quiere allá. Mucho menos yo.—La mujer cerró los ojos dolorida por sus palabras, mientras Bella y yo contemplábamos todo lo que ocurría.

Un chico se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó.

—¡No le grites a mi mamá!—le dijo el chico, haciendo que Bella jadeara de impresión y Leah lo miró con asombro y luego con un profundo odio. Miró con asco y desprecio a su madre que no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Por favor Leah, debes conocer a tu hermano, él…—pero Leah la interrumpió con ferocidad.

—¡Este bastardo no es mi hermano! ¡No insultes la memoria de mi padre con semejante blasfemia!—Bella iba de una sorpresa a otra. Ese chico era su medio hermano. El chico la miró con sorpresa y luego la enfrentó.

—No le grites a mi madre, aunque seas mi hermana, eso no te da derecho de…—ella rió siniestramente cortando lo que el chico le decía.

—¿No me da derecho? Escúchame muy bien bastardo —Bella se encogió ante esas palabras, le estaba doliendo, conociéndola como la conocía, le estaba doliendo porque sabía que ella aceptaría a su hermano, a pesar de todo.—tu madre me abandonó, ves a la chica de ahí…—lo dijo señalando con furia a Bella, le miré ceñudo.—Su padre la abandonó siendo una niña, por culpa de él me abandonó a mi suerte, dejándome sola, así que no me digas tú, que tuviste a ambos traidores que no tengo derecho.—Para esos momentos ya estaban dos enfermeros dispuestos a sacar a la chica que ya estaba gritando muy alterada.

—¡No me toquen! No pienso seguir un segundo más aquí, sólo quería decirle unas cuantas verdades a "la señora"— con una dignidad asombrosa, salió airada de ahí, dejándonos a todos sin palabras.

* * *

Una enorme discupa por el retraso tan grande en esta historia y otras más, sólo les digo que no dejo inconclusa ninguna historia, he vuelto y seguiré con todas mis historias, solo denme un poco más de tiempo para seguirlas, ya estoy encarrilada con ellas y lo están viendo. Nuevamente una enorme disculpa por hacerlas esperar tanto. Guest tienes toda la razón, pero no abandono nada. Estoy de vuelta y tambien mis historias, sólo te digo que la próxima semana hay capítulo de ésta historia y sigo en aumento.

Gracias a todas las que leen la historia y mil gracias por el comentario.


End file.
